Leaves of Eon Dragon
by Siege25
Summary: Leaf and Tio never confessed their love for one another in InuJon's universe, but since they got back together, they've been boyfriend and girlfriend ever since. Now, Tio asks for Siege and Allison's help, because he wants to take his relationship with Leaf a step further. Rated T for safety. Features Tio X Leaf.


**A/N: Siege25: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with another one chapter story. This one is another love story that features the Tio X Leaf pairing.**

 **Sunset: Ooh, I can't wait to see how this one turns out!**

 **Siege25: Care to help me do the disclaimer?**

 **Sunset: Of course! Siege25 only owns Siege.**

 **Siege25: All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **(Siege Alliance HQ, AKA Hall of Origin)**

 **Tio:** What do I do? What do I do?

Tio was worried sick. He wanted to propose to Leaf, but he didn't have a ring.

 **Tio:** What am I gonna do?

Then, the newly made husband and wife Siege and Allison walked up.

 **Siege:** Hey Tio, what's up?

 **Allison:** You look troubled.

 **Tio:** I am troubled! I want to propose to Leaf, seeings how we've been boyfriend and girlfriend for over 70 years, but I don't have a ring for her! It needs to be perfect!

 **Siege:** Give me just a second…

Siege headed to the ore room, where Steve had made many emeralds, all different shapes and sizes.

 **Siege:** Hey Steve.

Steve turned.

 **Steve:** Hello, Siege, what can I do for you?

 **Siege:** I need an emerald that fits a ring the size of Leaf's ring finger.

 **Steve:** Got one right here.

 **Siege:** Thanks, Steve!

Siege returns with the emerald.

 **Siege:** Will this work, Tio?

 **Tio:** YES! Thank you both so much!

Tio eventually had the ring ready and was just about to propose to Leaf when it hit him.

 **Tio:** I can't do that here, I need a romantic setting first!

 **Siege:** What about in a forest?

 **Allison:** Being a Leafeon, Leaf is sure to like that!

 **Tio:** You're right! And I got just the place! But first…

Tio Mega Evolved, he gained a blue suit with a red tie. His hair became blue and his tufts of hair that looked like ears grew about an inch, he also grew 7 inches taller.

 **Tio:** I'll be waiting for Leaf at this place, tell her to go here.

Tio gave Siege the coordinates.

 **Tio:** I can't wait for this!

 **Later…**

 **Leaf:** Hey, has anyone seen Tio?

Leaf had been asking that all day. Her appearance had changed some, she now had on a green t-shirt and green shorts, she also wore green tennis shoes.

 **Siege:** We have.

Leaf saw Siege and Allison walking towards her.

 **Leaf:** Where is he?

 **Allison:** At these coordinates.

Allison gave Leaf the coordinates.

 **Siege:** Oh, by the way, you might want to dress up.

 **Leaf:** Why?

 **Allison:** Tio said he wanted to give you a romantic scene, so he wants you, and we do too, honestly, to look your best for him.

 **Leaf:** Oh, no problem.

Leaf magically switched her attire to the one she appeared in.

 **Leaf:** Ok, see ya!

Leaf teleported away.

Siege looked at Allison.

 **Siege:** Those two are going to make a great couple.

 **Allison:** Yep. Kind of like you and me, which reminds me…

Allison then pulled Siege close to her.

 **Allison:** I was about to ask you if you would dance with me later tonight.

Siege blushed.

 **(Beautiful Forest)**

Leaf then looked around to where she teleported, and was immediately in love.

 **Leaf:** Oh my Arceus… This place is amazing!

 **Tio:** Isn't it, though?

Leaf then saw her boyfriend, and immediately blushed at how handsome he looked. Tio blushed about how beautiful Leaf was.

 **Leaf:** Tio!

Leaf ran to him and hugged him.

They then spent the rest of their time talking cheerfully amongst themselves.

They finally sat down and looked at each other.

 **Tio:** Leaf, I love you.

 **Leaf:** I love you too, Tio.

Tio then decided now was his chance.

 **Tio:** Leaf, I want to ask you something.

 **Leaf:** What?

 **Tio:** Would you enjoy being with me, for the rest of your life?

 **Leaf:** Yeah…

Leaf then jumped and stood.

 **Leaf:** Wait, are you-?

Tio then got on one knee and revealed the emerald ring to Leaf, which made her cover her mouth with her hands as she gasped in happy shock.

 **Tio:** Leaf, will you marry me?

 **Leaf:** YES! YES, TIO, I WILL!

Leaf then gave a huge hug to Tio and kissed him multiple times.

 **(After the wedding and the ceremony)**

Tio and Leaf had decided to sleep in Tio's room tonight. They then were about to fall asleep.

 **Tio (whispering):** Leaf, you have made my life complete, you and my sister both.

 **Leaf (whispering):** Tio, you have made my life complete as well.

* * *

 **Siege: Just a couple of days after our marriage.**

 **Allison: Yeah.**

 **Siege25: 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


End file.
